Girls Bravo: The two worlds together
by storyteller316
Summary: The story revolves around the group as they live on both planets
1. Chapter 1: Bravo trouble

Two years have now past since Seiren and Earth were united. We now join Miharu, who is now eighteen years old, as she walks into Yukinari's room.

"Yukinari, it's time to get up," said Miharu as she stood next to Yukinari's bed where he had the covers over his face.

"I would if I could," said Yukinari as he pulled the covers off his face to reveal spots all over him.

"Don't tell me," said Miharu as she throw the covers off of him and saw Yukina curled up to him; she was dressed in a black nightgown.

"Yukina!" said Miharu so loud that the entire house shook.

"What is it Miharu?" asked Yukina as she sat up, still haft asleep.

"Get away from Yukinari, you know I'm the only girl he's not allergic to," said Miharu with an angry face.

"You sure it's not just jealousy talking, I am sitting next to your boyfriend in the same bed," said Yukina as she clung onto Yukinari.

"I'm not jealous," said Miharu as the three circles on her forehead started glowing. Suddenly, Yukina was thrown across the room, breaking a dresser open when she hit it.

"You did it again," said Yukinari as he sat up.

"I'm so sorry Yukina," said Miharu as she ran up to her to make sure she was okay.

"I really need to teach you how to control that power," said Yukina who was a little dizzy. A book then fell of a shelf and hit her in the face with its spine, breaking her nose.

"Hey, what's with all the noise?" asked Maharu as she walked in.

"Sorry big sis, I didn't mean to wake you," said Miharu.

"She's not the only one, you woke Ebi while I was watching Poyon," said Tomoka as she walked in and pointed to the scared Ebi on her head.

"You also woke up Hissy and me," said Koyomi as she walked in with the giant snake wrapped around her and its face next to her face.

"Sorry everyone, good news is that breakfast is ready," said Miharu with a smile. A few minutes later everyone was down stairs eating breakfast.

"That was good," said Koyomi.

"I can't believe you made all of this and didn't eat it yourself Miharu," said Maharu.

"Well I've been doing better in not eating too much food," said Miharu as she crossed her arms with a proud face.

"Hey, we should be getting to school," said Yukinari as he noticed the clock read seven. Miharu, Yukinari, Yukina, Tomoka, and Koyomi then left for school.

"Hey, can you believe it's already been two years since the portal opened for good?" asked Yukinari as they ran down the street.

"I know, everyone on Seiren must be filling grate since they can now have a man in their lives," said Miharu.

"I can't believe it was just two years ago that Seiren's population was 90% female," said Tomoka.

"I can't believe I wanted to seal the portal for good, which I am still sorry for," said Yukina with a sad look on her face.

"It's ok, I can understand why you wanted to," said Yukinari with a smile. Meanwhile on Seiren, at a big mansion.

"Mom, we are all set to go to earth," said a female voice out of the shadows of a large house made of stone.

"Good, now let's go find that runaway, Miharu Sena Kanako," said another female voice. After school on earth, everyone was walking back home.

"I hope Ebi was a good boy today," said Tomoka.

"I hope Hissy didn't eat him again, it's tough to give a snake the Heimlich," said Koyomi.

"That is true, and if he died then Hissy is a dead snake," said Tomoka with an evil look in her eyes that scared Koyomi. They then noticed two women talking to Kirie. One was about in her late fifties, had dark red hair and eyes. The other one was a least twenty-nine with lighter red hair and eyes.

"Oh no," said Miharu with a freaked look in her eyes.

"What is it Miharu?" asked Yukinari.

"Hey mom I found her," said the younger woman.

"Hello Miharu," said the older woman as she walked up to them.

"Hi, mom," said Miharu in a low voice with a pause between her words.

"Wait, that's your mom?" asked Yukinari in a supriced voice.

"And I'm her oldest sister," said the other woman.


	2. Chapter 2: Bravo family trouble

Later that day at Yukinari's house.

"So this is where you two have been staying at while on earth," said Miharu's mom as she looked around the house.

"It looks like a dump," said Miharu's sister with a disgusted look on her face.

"Excuse me, but you haven't told us your names," said Yukinari who was a little nervous sounding.

"Sorry, I'm Madderna Sena Kanako," said Miharu's mom.

"And I'm Mion Sena Kanako," said Miharu's sister.

"Mom, I want to know why you're on earth," said Miharu as she walked up to her with her arms crossed.

"Now that's a silly question, I'm here to bring you back to Seiren so you can go throw with the wedding," said Madderna with a smile.

"I told you before that I'm not going to do it, I have someone I like right here," said Miharu as she grabbed Yukinari's right hand.

"Wait, you like this earth boy with the blue hair and eyes?" asked Mion as she got a little closer and Yukinari started to break out.

"How disgusting, he seems to be allergic to Seiren girls," said Madderna with disgust.

"And he's poor, I mean just look at this place," said Mion.

"Yukinari's allergic to all girls but me, and he's not poor, this is just how we all live here, so just go home without me," said Miharu.

"You little," said Mion as she went to slap Miharu, but was stopped by Yukinari grabbing her arm.

"I think you have overstated your welcome," said Yukinari with an angry look on his face.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Mion as she jerked her arm away from Yukinari.

"I'm not going to do it, Koyomi, Yukina," said Yukinari as he backed away from them.

"Got it," said both of them as the shapes on their foreheads started to glow. Water from a nearby vase started to flow out and formed a giant circle of water. Then a flash of light came from inside the water circle.

"You wouldn't dare," said Madderna as she looked at the circle.

"Yukinari wouldn't, but I would," said Miharu as the dots on her forehead started to glow. The two where then thrown into the water, but vanished once they hit it.

"Whoa," said Tomoka with a suprissed look on her face.

"Yukinari actually stud up to a girl," said Kirie with shock. Suddenly, Ebi came flopping down the stairs followed by Hissy and a red version of himself.

"Sibi," said Miharu as she coot the red Ebi as it jumped to her.

"Who's Sibi?" asked Kirie.

"She's a pet of mine," said Miharu as she held out the little creature.

"Oh, she's a red version of Ebi," said Tomoka as she held Ebi in her hands.

"Miharu, what did your mom mean by take you back to Seiren to get married?" asked Yukinari.

"There's this rich guy on Seiren and he wants me to marry him, so doesn't my mom and my other big sister, that way they can get some of his money, but I like you Yukinari, not him," said Miharu as she looked at him with a smile.

"Alright, then we will keep you safe from him, and I like you too," said Yukinari with a slight blush as a smile grew on his face.

"You would do that for me?" asked Miharu.

"Of course we would," said Yukina.

"That's right, besides, we're all family here," said Koyomi.

"Thanks guys," said Miharu as she hugged all of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Bravo at school

The next day at school, Miharu was telling the others about the man from Seiren at lunch.

"So the guy's name is Dan Olmon," said Yukinari.

"Yes, and he's made a fortune in Seiren mineral resources since the portal opened," said Miharu.

"What kind of mineral?" asked Tomoka.

"It's Seirenyum," said Miharu.

"What's Seirenyum?" asked Yukinari with a puzzled look.

"It's a special type of mineral that replicates when water touches it, it's the ultimate type of renewable mineral," said Yukina.

"But I thought it was all mined years ago," said Tomoka.

"He found a vain of it in a mountain range," said Miharu as she took a bite of a sandwich.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lisa who appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from?!" asked a startled Yukinari.

"You don't pay much attention in health class do you cutie?" asked Lisa as she hugged him.

"Lisa get off of him, you're going to make him," said Miharu before she noticed that he wasn't breaking out.

"Hey, he's not breaking out," said Tomoka.

"Yeah, I noticed that yesterday after I stud up to your sister and mother," said Yukinari as he looked at Miharu.

"That's great," said Miharu as she hugged him.

"Hey, this means you can go out with me now," said Lisa as she flicked her hair backwards.

"Hey, Yukinari's my boyfriend," said Miharu as she stared Lisa down with rage in her eyes.

"Excuse me," said a voice from the left of them. When they turned toward the person they saw a man dressed in a suit standing there.

"Can we help you?" asked Yukinari.

"Yes you can, which one of you is Miharu Sena Kanako?" asked the man.

"I am," said Miharu as she stud up.

"This is from my boss, Mr. Olmon," said the man as he held a card out to Miharu.

"What is it?" asked Miharu as she took the card with a nervous look.

"An invitation to a party that Mr. Olmon is throwing on Seiren, all of your friends are also invited," said the man as he took a bow and left.

"What is this Olmon guy planning, first he wants to marry you, now he invites all of us to a party," said Yukinari.

"Maybe there's a clue in the card," said Miharu as she opened it.

"What does it say?" asked Koyomi.

"Dear Miharu, I know now that there is a guy you like so I'm giving up on you, but I would like you to bring him to my party along with any other friends, from Dan Olmon," read Miharu.

"Sounds too good to be true," said Yukinari.

"What do you think Miharu?" asked Koyomi.

"I think we should go, just to make sure people can change," said Miharu.

"Well you will see me, Kazuharu, and Kirie there," said Lisa.

"Why's that?" asked Tomoka.

"We got invitations last week, it turns out that he wants to be partners with our family company, but if he does anything to you, you can count on me and my spells," said Lisa as she got up to leave.

"See you there Lisa," said Koyomi with a wave.

"You sure about this Miharu?" asked Yukinari.

"I'm sure, besides I have all of you to watch me," said Miharu with a smile.

"Alright," said Yukinari.


	4. Chapter 4: Bravo party

The following weekend, everyone went over to Seiren for the party which was being held at the former giant bath spring that was renovated into a pool.

"I can't believe that they turned the bathing springs into pools," said Yukinari who was dressed in swim trunks and had a towel over his shoulder.

"Well there are a lot more men on Seiren now, so there can't be open air bath houses all over the place," said Tomoka who was dressed in an orange one piece bathing suit, Ebi was sitting on her head.

"But does anyone else feel that it's weird to have a business party at a pool?" asked Koyomi who was wrapped up in a towel.

"Well it is Kazuharu who Olmon's doing business with," said Miharu who was wearing a red two piece bikini and had Sibi in her arms.

"True," said everyone else as they nodded their heads. When they reached the pool, they noticed that a lot of men and women had already gathered.

"Hey guys," said Kazuharu as he walked up to them wearing a pair of blue speedo.

"Hey Kazuharu, where are your gloves?" asked Tomoka as she noticed his missing gloves.

"I got rid of them," said Kazuharu.

"What?!" asked Yukinari with a terrified reaction.

"I gave them up because I'm trying to given up on my perverted ways," said Kazuharu with a proud stance.

"No way, the biggest pervert in the world giving up his perverted ways," said Yukinari with disbelief.

"Yeah, big surprise isn't it?" asked Lisa as she walked up wearing a white two piece bikini.

"Yeah, it's a surprise alright," said Tomoka with a stunned look on her face.

"Hey where's Kirie?" asked Yukinari as he looked around.

"Here she comes now," said Lisa as she pointed to Kirie who was wearing an American flag themed bikini.

"Don't even ask," said Kirie with a red face as she looked at Yukinari and the others while trying to cover herself up.

"Alright, but I do have to ask if Kazuharu made you wear that," said Yukinari with a glance at Kazuharu.

"No, Kosame did," said Kirie. Suddenly, Kosame came over to her and wrapped her arms around Kirie.

"Oh, I knew it would look good on you Kirie," said Kosame as hearts appeared in her eyes and her head fell against Kirie's shoulder.

"Hey, get off of me Kosame," said Kirie as she tried to force her off.

"Looks like she still likes you," said Yukinari with a nervous expression.

"Only it's gotten worse, now get off of me, I don't fill the same about you," said Kirie. Kosame only tightened the grip she had on her.

"Ever since Kirie started working for Kazuharu she's been like this," said Hayate as he appeared beside Yukinari with black swim trunks on.

"I wish you all would stop doing that!" said a startled Yukinari.

"Hey Hayate, how have you been?" said Tomoka as she walked up to him.

"I have been fine master Tomoka, but I would like to challenge you sometime soon," said Hayate as he bowled to Tomoka.

"Challenge me any time," said Tomoka as she bowled to him.

"Glad to see that you all made it," said a man in his early twenties, who had brown hair and eyes, and who was wearing black swim trunks.

"Ah, Olmon it's nice to see you," said Kazuharu as he put his right hand out.

"Fukuyama, I have already set the place for the merger sinning," said Olmon as he shook Kazuharu's hand.

"That's great, oh I think you know my friends," said Kazuharu as he motioned to Yukinari and the others.

"Ah yes, it's nice to meet all of you, especially you Miharu Sena Kanako," said Olmon.

"I hope you didn't invite us here just to try and get me to marry you," said Miharu as she turned her face away.

"I've given up on that, I now know that you like Yukinari Sasaki here," said Olmon as he motioned to Yukinari.

"So wait, you're really not after Miharu anymore?" asked Tomoka.

"No I'm not, now in joy the party," said Olmon as he walked away.

"We will," said Yukinari. And so they had a great time playing in the pool until Olmon walked up on a stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may have your attention, today I would like to enter duce a new fuel source, Seirenyum," said Olmon as he removed a cloak off of a table to reveal a bright stone in a machine connected to a lamp.

"Now most of you are probably thinking that Seirenyum is just a stone, but you're wrong, research has been done and my company has found that in a crystal of this size you can power an entire city for thousands of years," said Olmon as he turned on the little lamp.

"Whoa that's pretty cool," said Miharu as she and the others stud in the pool watching.

"Yeah it is," said Yukinari.

"And my company is not stooping there, soon we will be making Seirenyum useable as car fuel too, well that's all I have to say so enjoy the rest of the party," said Olmon as he left the stage. Later that night Yukinari was at a look out that showed the entire town.

"Enjoying the view?" asked Olmon as he walked up.

"Yeah I am, by the way you're discovery with the Seirenyum stones was amazing," said Yukinari as he turned to face him.

"It means a lot to Seiren and Earth to have this new energy source, but there seems to be more on your mind," said Olmon.

"There is something else," said Yukinari with a sigh.

"Is it a certain question for Miharu?" asked Olmon. Yukinari just nodded his head with a blush on his face.

"Here, take this then," said Olmon as he handed a small black box over to him.

"Are you sure?" asked Yukinari as he took the box.

"She likes you right, I know when I'm beat, and you beat me for her heart," said Olmon as he walked away.

"Thanks Olmon," said Yukinari as he looked into the box, the content of which shined a light on his face thanks to the moon light.


	5. Chapter 5: Bravo surprise

The next weekend Yukinari and Miharu went on a date on earth.

"So where do you want to go to first?" asked Miharu with a smile on her face.

"How about a movie?" asked Yukinari as he looked at his watch, noticing that it was close to time for the nearby movie theater to open.

"Sounds good, besides it will by us some time till we have to go to Seiren to meet up with the others," said Miharu. Two and a haft hours later they were on Seiren walking to a nearby park.

"I wander why they wanted us to come to the park?" asked Miharu.

"I don't know," said Yukinari. They then came upon a playground that had lights strung up all over it.

"What is all of this?" asked Miharu as she walked out in front of him.

"A surprise for you Miharu," said Yukinari as he knelt down.

"Did you have the," said Miharu as she turned around and gasped as she saw him down on his knee.

"Miharu, we have been dating for a while now, but I want us to be more, so now on one knee I ask you, will you marry me Miharu?" said Yukinari as he pulled the box that Olmon had given him out of his jacket pocket, opened it and revealed a diamond ring that was at least twenty-five carrots.

"Yukinari, yes, a million times yes," said Miharu as she hugged him. All of a sudden several confetti poppers went off.

"Congrats you two," said Tomoka.

"I'm glad for you two," said Koyomi with a smile.

"I have to say I'm a little jealous of you Miharu," said Kirie.

"You two look great together," said Olmon.

"Wait, Olmon helped with all of this?" asked a surprised Miharu.

"I helped get permission for all of this, and got all of the decoration," said Olmon.

"We even went and bought a cake," said Lisa as she walked up with a big cake that read congrats on it.

"Oh, it looks nice," said Miharu.

"Well let's not just look at it," said Yukinari as he got a knife and started to cut the cake. Madderna and Mion then walked up to the crowed.

"Hello Miharu," said Madderna.

"What do you two want now?" asked Miharu with an angry expression.

"We came to apologize," said Mion.

"We acted terribly when we visited on earth, we now know that you two belong together," said Madderna.

"Oh, well that's great," said Miharu as her expression changed.

"Hey, how about some cake?" asked Yukinari as he brought two slices over to them.

"Oh, well we're on a diet," said Mion.

"Come on, a slice of cake here and then won't hurt you," said Yukinari.

"Well if you insist," said Mion as she and Madderna took the two slices of cake from Yukinari.

"Thank you," said Madderna. Mion and she then took a bite of the cake.

"Man this is good," said Mion. The rest of the time they were there, everyone had a good time.


	6. Chapter 6: Bravo vacation

A month before the wedding, everyone got together and went to the beach on Seiren.

"Heads up Miharu," said Tomoka as she hit a volleyball to her.

"Got it," said Miharu as she returned the ball.

"Looks like everyone's having fun," said Lisa with a smile as she stud with her brother over by the steps.

"Everyone but Kirie," said Kazuharu as he pointed to Kirie who was running from Kosame.

"Stay away Kosame!" said Kirie as she ran from her.

"But you're just too cute Kirie," said Kosame as she ran after her with hearts in her eyes. Meanwhile up on a cliff Yukinari was talking with Olmon.

"Good thing this is a privet beach," said Olmon as he watched Kirie and Kosame with a nervous expression.

"It looks like Ebi, Sibi, Hissy, and Koyomi are having a good time in the ocean," said Yukinari as he saw all of them laying on raffs.

"It's also a good thing that there are buoys with ropes on them, otherwise they could be swept out to sea," said Olmon.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask you," said Yukinari.

"You want me to help with the wedding don't you," said Olmon.

"Yeah, you see I don't have enough money for the cake and everything else," said Yukinari.

"Alright I will help, but you to pay for the invitations yourself," said Olmon.

"Thanks, and I have an idea for the invitations already," said Yukinari.

"Hey, Yukinari!" yelled Miharu from the beach.

"What is it Miharu?" asked Yukinari back.

"We're going to play melon smash, you want to join?" asked Miharu.

"Sure," said Yukinari.

"Hey, can I come to?" asked Olmon.

"Sure you can," said Yukinari.

"Um, how exactly do you play melon smash, I never grew up playing games," said Olmon as the two walked down the steps.

"You take and blind fold someone, spin them around, give them a stick, and that person then has to try and break open a watermelon," said Yukinari.

"Oh, I get it now," said Olmon.

"Oh, Olmon you're going to play?" asked Tomoka.

"Yeah, I thought I would give it a try," said Olmon.

"Let's just hope Miharu doesn't eat this one like last time," said Yukina.

"Hey, that was a year ago, besides it looked tasty," said Miharu with a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth.

"I'm only teasing you Miharu, by the way watch the drool," said Yukina.

"So who's going first?" asked Tomoka.

"I will," said Olmon. They then put the blindfold over his eyes, spun him around, and gave him a stick.

"Alright Olmon, go get um," said Yukinari. Olmon moved a few steps forwards with the stick touching the sand.

"Go left by two feet," said Miharu. Olmon lessoned and moved two feet to his left.

"Alright, it's right in front of you," said Yukinari. Olmon brought the stick over his head, then right down on the watermelon splattering it all over the place.

"Nice hit," said Miharu.

"It feels nice to play a game," said Olmon with a slight smile.

"You don't get to play games?" asked Tomoka with a surprised face.

"With all the time I pay at work I don't get any time to play games," said Olmon with a sad expression.

"You know what they say, all work and no play makes Jack a doll boy," said Yukinari with a slight shrug.

"You have a point there," said Olmon with a laugh.

"Hey you know something else you should try," said Yukinari with his hands behind his back.

"What?" asked Olmon with a smile.

"Water balloon fight," said Yukinari as he turned around and got Miharu and Tomoka with some water balloons.

"Hey, you were supposed to get him," said Tomoka as she pointed at Olmon.

"Sorry, but that was more fun, now Olmon we should started running," said Yukinari as he and Olmon ran from Miharu and Tomoka. Up on the cliff Maharu was watching them as she laid on a lawn chair tanning.

"Ah, to be young," said Maharu.


	7. Chapter 7: Bravo Wedding

A month after the vacation, the wedding date had finally arrived. The wedding was being held at the pool on Seiren.

"You know it's even weirder to use a pool for a wedding than it was for the business meeting," said Tomoka who was wearing a yellow dress.

"I can't believe Yukina is Miharu's bride's maid," said Koyomi who was wearing a purple dress, Hissy was wrapped around her with a boa tie on.

"She's so lucky," said Kirie who was in a red dress. Just then the music started to play and Miharu came walking down the aisle up to the priest and Yukinari.

"Dearly departed, we are gathered here today to unite these two young people in holy matrimony, if anyone objects to this union then speak now or forever hold your piece," said the priest. When no one objected the priest continued.

"May we now have the rings?" asked the priest. Yukinari and Miharu then exchanged rings and wedding vowels.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," said the priest. The two then kissed as everyone cheered. Later at the wedding reception, which was at Olmon's mansion, everyone was having a fun time.

"Congrats Miharu," said Tomoka as she gave her a hug.

"I can't believe my littlest daughter beat her older sisters to marriage," said Madderna.

"You don't have to rub it in mom," said both Mion and Maharu at the same time as they sit to the side of them crying.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ebi, Sibi, or Hissy around?" asked Koyomi.

"Wait, you loss Hissy?!" said a freaked Yukina. Yukinari then walked up.

"What's going on you guys?' asked Yukinari.

"Hissy's lost," said Yukina.

"I know, I saw her with a male snake out on the balcony a minute ago," said Yukinari.

"You knew she was here, whoa wait a minute Hissy's a girl!?" said Yukina.

"You guys didn't know that?" asked Yukinari.

"No we didn't know that," said all of the girls at once.

"Wait a minute, where's Ebi and Sibi?" asked Tomoka.

"Oh, they're on the dance floor," said Yukinari as he pointed to them. Ebi was dressed in a black suit, and Sibi was dressed in a blue dress, and the two were doing the Waltz.

"I didn't even know that they could dance," said a surprised Tomoka.

"Neither did I," said Miharu with a dropped jaw. Both of them couldn't take their eyes off of Ebi and Sibi. When Ebi went to dip Sibi the back of his jacket ripped.

"Oh, poor Ebi," said Tomoka with a sad expression.

"I don't think he cares so much about the jacket," said Miharu as Sibi laid a big kiss on him.

"Well, we know now who's the next ones to get married," said Yukinari. Everyone just laughed at the joke.


	8. Epilog

Two years later, Miharu and Yukinari had a son, the first boy to be born to a Seiren female. Yukina and the others are still living with them, but now thanks to Yukinari's job at Olmon's company they have a bigger house. Tomoka even got to be on the Poyon TV show for a few episodes. Ebi and Sibi are now expecting children. And Olmon and Kazuharu's companies have merged and started to save the world with Seirenyum. And this is where the story ends, but life for the Bravos continues.

The end


End file.
